customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
White Knight
White Knight is the virtuous twin-brother of Black Knight who was active during Arthurian times - upon his own request he was put into an ageless sleep by Merlin following the death of King Arthur at the hands of Mordred so that he may awaken when the world is once more in need of a knight of his skill: this would prove to be the case in the modern-era and thus the heroic knight awoke to a strange new world which he has nevertheless sworn to protect. Origin White Knight is the twin-brother of Black Knight and like him was a member of the legendary Knights Of The Round Table - safeguarding Camelot from all manner of evil while helping King Arthur to establish a fairer society than had come before him: the citizens grew to admire him just as much as the more reknown knights such as Lancelot but he found his brother to continually bring shame to his family's name with his acts of villainy, this brought the two into increasingly conflict climaxing in the two brothers fighting one another in the great battle that claimed King Arthur's life and led to the fall of Camelot. Although saved from death by Merlin the White Knight still felt duty-bond to continue Arthur's legacy and asked the wizard to put him into an ageless sleep until the day came when the world would need his assistance once more - Merlin agreed and arranged for the heroic knight to be placed in a hillside tomb which was sealed away from the world before Merlin left along with Camelot to a new dimension. Centuries later White Knight was awoken from the slumber when in 1998 the UN Building was bombed by HAG - this act of destruction signalled a dire need for heroes once more and thus Merlin's magic went to work, retreiving his blessed Sword Of Triumph he broke free of the hillside tomb and made his way to a nearby village. Surprised by the radical changes in the world White Knight spent the next 3 years wandering the countryside of England before he eventually migrated to America in order to track down his now immortal brother, Black Knight - along the way he met up with the Scottish hero known as Proud and although the two will never admit it a romantic bond has began to form between the two. Powers White Knight as an immortal who can't age, grow sick or be killed by conventional means - however he can still suffer pain and is vulnerable to psychic attacks and magic: he is a skilled combatant with both sword and fist but has little experience with modern-weapons such as guns, his sword is called the Sword Of Triumph and was a gift from the Green-Knight for completing on of his many challenges - it is virtually unbreakable and is blessed so as to deal extra damage to those who have darkness within their heart or soul. Battle Stats Hero Level: 5 Agility: 6 Speed: 5 Strength: 7 Endurance: Infinite Willpower: 7 Category:Superheroes Category:Inferno Pendragon Category:Mystic Mutates